Yuri Kamarov
Commissar Yuri Kamarov was a Russian soldier and political officer who served in the Red Army during World War II. He is a supporting NPC in Call of Duty: Iron Wolf. He fights alongside Viktor Reznov in Russia during the war. Biography Battle of Kharkov Yuri Kamarov is sent to help Viktor Reznov in battling German forces in and around Kharkov. Kamarov fights German forces and defenses in fields around the city, and then move on the city of Kharkov itself. Assaulting the city outskirts, Kamarov fights German defenses in the outskirts, and then fights German forces in the streets and buildings, before helping to take a train station. Afterwards, Kamarov fights to defend Russian defensive lines in the city, fighting to defend the lines and a supply hold. When German forces begin overwhelming them, Kamarov leads the Soviets in retreating from the city. Battle of Kursk Kamarov later discusses plans with Reznov and Mikhail Vylkalev to halt German forces at Kursk, learning about Karl von Hershing and the German Asien Korps from Vylkalev. At the battle for Kursk, Kamarov fights to defend Russian trenches, fighting off German assaults. He then fights German defenses and forces in a field and eliminate supply holds and assaults and fight to defend a village. Afterwards, Kamarov helps assault a supply camp, clearing German resistance and gaining valuable information. While fighting their way out, Kamarov covers the escape of the others, but in the conflict, Hershing appears and wounds Kamarov, then Hershing brutally murders Kamarov in front of Reznov and Dimitri Petrenko, causing the two to swear vengeance on Hershing. Personality and Traits Kamarov was a very loyal man and a passionate patriot. Even so, unlike many Commissars, he cared very deeply for the men under his command and worked hard to ensure their safety, and heavily disliked throwing away lives needlessly in pointless assaults. As such he was very protective of his men and did whatever he could to help them. He also highly favored detailed assault plans and carefully planned strategies and preparedness to approach objectives. Relationships Viktor Reznov Kamarov had a good friendship with Reznov, due to the both of them being highly patriotic, caring greatly for their men and favoring strong strategic options. Both men greatly admired one another and were very loyal to each other, being very cordial to each other off the battlefield, and Kamarov was very helpful to Reznov while fighting. Reznov sought out to kill Hershing after Kamarov was murdered by him. Mikhail Vylkalev The two appeared to be on good terms, with the two of them working together on strategies and Vylkalev even divulging information on Hershing to him. Kamarov was never aware of Vylkalev's much darker side and plans, though, something Reznov came to find out about him. Dimitri Petrenko Though the two didn't appear to have much interaction, the two got along very well and were protective of each other. When Kamarov is killed by Hershing, Dimitri becomes very upset, and resentful towards Hershing, calling him a "monster" for what he did when he later confronts him. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Fighter Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Communists Category:Gunman Category:Evil Exterminators Category:One Man Army Category:Destroyers Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Vigilantes Category:Serious Category:Altruistic Category:Extremists Category:Loyal Category:Advocates Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Guardians Category:Rescuers Category:Genius Category:Authority Category:Hunters Category:War Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Survivors Category:Optimists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Right Hand Category:Normal Skilled Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Category:Harbingers Category:Chaotic Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Determinators Category:Bully Slayers Category:Wise Heroes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Selfless Category:Barbarian Category:Damsels Category:Lawful Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Leaders Category:Neutral Category:Deceased